Believe Me
by MikiRieven
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis dari Desa terpencil yang dikirim melalui pertukaran pelajar .Dengan dunia yang asing demi merasakan rasa ramen-yang katanya terlezat- bertemu dengan pemuda misterius dan membuat janji demi dirinya. Bad Summary -Maklum Fic pertama-


**BELIEVE ME**

DISCLAIMER: Naruto Hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!:OOC, Gaje , abal , typo's tersebar,saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Pair: NaruSaku,SasuSaku,ShikaIno,Slight NaruHina

Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis dari Desa terpencil yang dikirim melalui pertukaran pelajar .Dengan dunia yang asing demi merasakan rasa Ramen-yang katanya terlezat- bertemu dengan pemuda misterius dan membuat janji demi dirinya. Bad Summary -Maklum Fic pertama-

-RNR-

Tes..Tes

Rintik hujan sudah mulai membasahi bumi ,disuatu tempat terdengar suara manusia yang mulai mengeluh kerena diakibatkan oleh sang hujan .dan sebagian besaar dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Disana terlihat tiga orang gadis yang berlari-larian,apakah mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami manusia lain? Tidak ,mungkin tidak bagi gadis merah jambu ini .

"Sakura! Ayo cepat sudah mulai hujan nih" pinta si gadis teman gadis merah jambu

"iya ayo cepat nanti kita bisa terlambat" sambung gadis bercepol salah satu teman mereka

"Tunggu! Jangan terburu-buru ini kan hanya hujan". Jawab gadis merah jambu

Sakura Haruno gadis merah jambu berparas cantik nan ceria adalah salah satu dari orang yang bersyukur atas merupakan siswi yang berprestaasi di sekolahnya walaupun sekolahnya masih berada dalam desa terpencil.

"Eh.. berisik mumpung ibiki-sensei lagi sibuk nih " kata tenten gadis percepol salah satu teman mereka .mereka mengendap-ngendap layaknya maling yang telah mencuri toa warga(?).

"Sakura,Tenten,sara!" terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi mereka

"eh -sensei apa kabar pak"

"o..ohayou"

"ck.. kalian ini ngeles aja,sekarang ikut aku ke ruanganku"kata ibiki dengan tegas.

"Hah .. pegel nih ,Sakura ini gara-gara kau yang bermain dengan hujan bodoh itu."kata tenten kesal

"iya maaf"

"ih,, kamu ini..."sambung gadis bercepol yang semakin kesal akibat ulah sahabat pinknya.

* * *

Air menetes dari daun talas menandakan kalau tadi malam suhu udara menurun drastis .terdengar suara alunan musik yang cukup merdu dari sosok gadis berambut merah jambu dengan kicauan burung yang sedang menari-nari di udara. Gadis itu menghentikan nyanyiannya menengadahkan kepalanya keatas memandangi langit sembari menikmati indahnya pagi.

"Ohayou tou-chan"

"Ohayou Sa-chan ,nah tou-chan sudah membuatkan sarapan yang enaak.. sekali".kata kizashi menawarkan sarapan pada putri kesayangannya ,semenjak istrinya, Mebuki meninggal dua tahun yang lalu ia lah yang mengurusi masalah dapur , selain itu ia memang menyukai memasak.

keluarga Sakura memiliki sebuah restoran kecil turun-temurun dari buyutnya ia pernah berpikir akan mengembangkan usahanya supaya bisa sampai keluar kota namun dikarenakan letak Konoha yang terlalu terpencil membuat restoran keluarganya menjadi sulit berkembang.

"Terima kasih tou-chan ,tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin sarapan roti saja" tolaknya halus

"Yah..padahal ayah sudah bersusah payah membuatkan masakan untuk kalian,tadi kakakmu juga tidak makan ,ia bilang ada urusan jadi sudah pergi."

"Hah.. jadi nii-chan sudah pergi duluan!kenapa tidak bilang padaku!"

"sepertinya ia buru-buru sekali jadi tidak sempat memberitahu mu"jawab Kizashi sembari menyantap makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Kata sakura berlari keluar dengan roti di mulutnya.

"Hey..bagaimana sarapan nya!"

"nhanti shajha(nanti saja)!"

"Hah dasar anak itu" Kizashi menghela nafas panjang

"Hosh..Hosh...sepertinya aku akan terlambat! Hahh...tunggu Senseii..."katanya sembari berteriak agar mungkin saja ia akan diizinkan masuk,Namun nihil sensei nya langsung menutup pintu gerbang dan Sakura nekad menerobos pintu pagar .

"Hey.. itu bahaya!"

"Sakura-Chan kemana ya?"tanya sara cemas

"Biarkan saja,pasti dia telat."jawab gadis bercepol asal

"eitss jangan begitu ,kasihan kan dia "bela sara

"biarkan saja nanti dia juga kapok"

HUH..

"eh lihat itu Sakura-chan!"

"Akhirnya dia datang"kata tenten dengan ekspresi ceria nya,yang disambut dengan ekspresi bingung oleh gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya

Gadis bercepol itu mendekati meja sahabat pinknya.

"Hai Sakura-Chan!" Sapa Tenten dengan ramahnya. Sarah sweetdrop melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang terkadang bertingkah aneh.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan ketus .

'kelihatannya dia marah'batin gadis bercepol 'sepertinya aku harus bertindak'.

"Sakura-Chan..Go..Gomen..!"seru gadis bercepol itu sembari mengangguk-anggukan badannya tak lupa air mata yang mengalir deras tanda penyesalan yang terdalam -Ce..elah-

'Hah..mereka mulai lagi 'batin sarah yang masih belum selesai dengan kegiatan sweetdropnya

Sakura merasa risih sekaligus iba "Baiklah aku maafkan". Gadis bercepol itu bangkit menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya "Be-benarkah..Arigatou! Sakura-chan kamu memang yang terbaik!".

"Hey Sensei datang!".

Ting..Tong..Ting..Tung -apa'an tuh-

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan jam sekolah telah selesai,hal yang diinginkan oleh sebagian besar siswa namun nyatanya masih ada siswa yang tak rela oleh penghentian pembelajaran. Disana terlihat tiga orang gadis yang selalu bersama,Ya mereka memang selalu bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-Chan ,apa kau masih suka membuat manga?".

"um..iya tapi untuk sekarang aku masih belum ada ide"

"Eh iya aku dengar katanya sekolah kita akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar"

"Eh yang benar! Kemana , kemana ? Amerika,Kanada,Italia,Inggris,Autralia..? kemana ?!"tanya Tenten antusias begitu juga dengan Sakura walaupun reaksinya tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"E..E..Etto..aku dengar dari anggota OSIS lain katanya mereka akan dikirim ke TOKYO".

"Benarkah..,Eh..YANG BENAR SAJA! Mana ada pertukaran pelajar yang seperti ituu!"Omel Tenten sambil Sweetdrop.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Desa kita benar-benar terpencil jadi wajar jika area pertukarannya juga ikut terpencil,kan aneh jika sekolah dari Desa terpencil mengadakan pertukaran yang melewati lautan nan jauh ke negeri asing . selain itu ini adalah kali pertama sekolah kita mengadakan pertukaran.."Jelas Sakura panjang

"Hah ? Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"kelihatan sekali".

Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh gadis merah jambu Innernya berteriak kesal dibalik senyuman manisnya'Sialan Kau Kepala sekolah Mesum!' batinnya

"Selain itu aku dengar katanya besok akan dilaksanakan penyeleksian siswa berprestasi untuk di kirim ke sekolah elit di TOKYO"sambung sarah berusaha meredakan amarah gadis pinky.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa jika semua ini terasa tidak berguna"jawab Tenten yang dibalas dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari Sakura.

Ketiga gadis itu berpisah di persimpangan jalan ,menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Bagitu juga dengan gadis merah jambu ia mengingat kembali omongan temannya ,yang benar saja dengan rencana kepala sekolah mesum itu "Walaupun dipilih aku juga tidak akan ikut".

"Apanya?"

"ehh Nii-Chan ! sedang apa kau? !"

"Hah? Apanya? tentu saja pulang ,sebenarnya kau kenapa bicara sendiri seperti orang gila apa adik kecilku sudah menjadi sedikit gila akibat ku tinggal tadi pagi" kata pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Nii-Chan oleh gadis merah jambu sambil mendorong sepedanya.

"Yang benar saja Saso-Nii aku tidak akan gila gara-gara hal gila itu"

" BIASA!" seru Kizashi

"Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Kalian lihat itu!" jawab kizashi sambil menunjuk layar TV

"NANI?" kompak kakak-beradik itu

"I..Itu adalah RAMEN SPESIAL DENGAN BUMBU RAHASIA yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dikalahkan!"kata kizashi berapi-api . "Lalu..?" tanya gadis merah jambu

"Lalu ,Kau harus merasakan sensasinya ,dalam keluarga kita hanya kau yang belum pernah merasakanya"

"Heh jadi Nii-Chan sudah pernah?"

"Um begitulah maka dari itu ayah memerintahkanmu untuk mengikuti pertukaran agar kau bisa merasakan sensasi rasa Ramen dan sekolah Elit!" pinta Kizashi yang masih berapi-api.

"Ehh..HEEEHHHHHH!"

TBC


End file.
